This invention relates to new and useful improvements in medical condition indicating devices and it is particularly suitable for use by young athletes or sportsmen so that anyone can tell at a glance, the disability or medical condition existing. It is particularly useful when the wearer is not able to communicate his disability or condition due either to accident or the onslaught of the condition itself.
For example, a child may well be suffering from diabetes or epilepsy and under normal circumstances could communicate this fact if necessary. However, if the condition produces an effect which prevents the child or user user from communicating his disability or condition, a glance at the present device will inform of his condition or disability so that the necessary treatment can be given or obtained.
Although the device is designed for use particularly with children engaged in sports or athletes, nevertheless, of course, it can be used by adults and either by adults or children whether or not they are engaged in sports or athletics.